CODEX: KAJER'LAS'GOXOTE
by ApocSM
Summary: THIS THE CODEX FOR ANOTHER RACE I AM THINKING OF CREATING FOR WARHAMMER 40K. JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE TINK ABOUT IT. I AM PROBALY GOING TO WRITE OTHER STORIES ABOUT THIS RACE AND THEIR ALLIES. R


CODEX: KAJER'LAS'GOXOTE 

**HISTORY**

The Kajer'las'Goxote are a recumbent race of people who, at their beginning, wanted nothing but peace. But as time progressed, so did they. In their own minds, what they wanted to do was right to them. They had decided that the entire universe must be destroyed and remade into the image of them. To further this the Kajer'las'Goxote built a device called the Hife'Ni'Lera'Sey'Fi. The Hife'Ni'Lera'Sey'Fi was an object of great power, capable of destroying the entire multitude that makes up the universe and creating new life. Once they created this device the Kajer'las'Goxote (Kajeri) programmed the device to include them in its memory of races not to destroy. The resentment for the other races grew for the Kajeri as they saw more and more of what was happening in a single galaxy, the ceaseless war that had no real perfection except that of brutal killings. Rejuvenated with a new vigor of determination, the Kajeri decided to activate the device on the night of the new sun. On that night however, the device vanished. The Kajeri believed it was the of the Gods, and they were right. It was the work of Jwin'Re'Tak'let, the Creator, as he was known by the Kajeri, told his priests, in visions, that he did this because he wanted them to become a more advanced people. Also he explained that he wanted them to get to know the other races of the universe before condemning them to extinction. He said that if they had not found all the races worthy in 150 millennia, the device would be returned, and they, and any allies they had then (which the Creator would have added the devices memory of races not to destroy), could continue with what they had begun.

The Kajeri followed their God's order and over time found kinship with other races in the universe. Some of these allies were the Apocolyspians, the Tau, the Xao, and the Rash'Va'Seket'His (Rashi). These races were some of the few that existed who wished the same thing, or almost the same thing, as the Kajeri. With their aid the Kajeri sought out amongst the galaxies for other races that would join their noble cause to bring peace to the universe. In later times, after the Kajeri had explored the length and breadth of the galaxies that they knew of and the Rashi the same, the two races became closer allies to explore the vast reaches of the universe, combining some of each of their military units (and citizens, nobles, priests to colonize some planets) into a solid mass on four ships; one a Kajeri **Reik** (Battlecruiser), one Rashi **Ne'Vak **(Warcruiser), one Kajeri **Hival** (Colony Ship), and one Rashi **Ren'Va **(Colony Ship). The names of these four ships were the _Lavar'xo _**Reik**, the _Sensei'Ni'Vak _**Ne'Vak**, the _Tel'Sara _**Hival**, and the _Krivan'Tak _**Ren'Va**. These ships scoured the universe and found only a few other races that agreed with their ideals-the Ningunjo and the Reikaras. The Ningunjo are a race of people that had an extremely high intellect from the start and instantly knew how to build spaceships. So, at their beginning, these people turned their entire planets into massive space fortresses called the **Nivakla**. Each state in the Ningunjo has a special symbol that represents their planet, and every two hundred years the states convene at a conference to discuss what they have seen and the knowledge they have gathered. The Ningunjo are seekers of knowledge, but what they saw about the universe convinced them of what must be done. In their travels they had seen horrors and they decided that these races must be destroyed. The Reikaras are a warrior race. A people that do not communicate by speech, but by thought. These people are five foot eight, with cold grey calculating eyes and an expressionless face. Their capital planet is Reikanje and they from the first time they saw the various warring factions of races were upset. The only wars that they ever committed were upon those races that they created for the sole purpose of war, and then they used perfect war tactics not the brutality of the races that they saw. They traveled in fleets of seven ships- a **Rah'Xotage** (flagship), a **Kjerasek** (battle fortress), three **Raheen'Ma Durkets** (cruisers0, a **Vri'Sen'Keva **(Colony Ship) and one massive **Jergarld **(carrier) which is equipped with a **Ventara** (planet destroyer). The Kajeri and the Rashi also encountered the Kanji, mystical beings of awesome power who lived in the very fabric of the space/time continuum, the beings that created the warp. They travel through the warp, the transport system that they created and rarely colonize outside the continuum. They currently only have five colonized planets outside the continuum- Kanaxer, Jerolas'Tiva. Ruinack'Darsihek, Ruinous Globe, and Farje. The other races that the Kajeri and the Rashi encountered however only strengthened their resolve to finish what they had begun so long ago. In the time since they had started their exploration, 134 millennia had past. In that time they had encountered brutal, uncivilized and, in some cases, civilized but brutally primitive in their ways and actions races. They had encountered the robotic Necrontyr, the Orks, the Humans, now know as the Imperium of Mankind and ruled by their might 'God Emperor of Mankind,' the Chaos Gods, the Daemons, the Space Marines, the Tyranids, and the Eldar; both light and dark breeds. At that time when they ended their exploration and resolved to convert or destroy as many races as they slowly and tediously could, including every little remainder of what was left of their race, everything they created, everything the bred, and every little speck that would remind the Kajeri of their existence before the Hife'Ni'Lera'Sey'Fi was returned. It was the 41st millennia, and it was time to go to war.


End file.
